For Your Own Good
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: When Alice Liddell falls sick, she's determined to work despite it. But when the Black Rabbit is just as determined to keep her in bed, bickering ensues. Sidney/Alice FLUFF


_**A/N: When Alice Liddell falls sick, she's determined to work despite it. But when the Black Rabbit is just as determined to keep her in bed, bickering ensues. Sidney/Alice FLUFF. Delicious Tsunderella Fluff. Like cotton candy. Eat that shit.**_

_**-x-**_

"Ugh... I feel awful…" the outsider, having slept for a good time longer then normal, finally sat up, her head spinning as she did so, causing her to immediately go back down. Her nose was stuffed and voice hoarse. She wasn't at all sure what brought this on, but she knew she felt god awful. And she definitely knew the prime minister wouldn't let her work in these conditions no matter what she said.

Moments later, there were a few short knocks on the door. The black rabbit himself. "Speak of the devil" she thought to herself as she tried to collect herself. Sidney had finally gotten over his own illness, he was able to return to work at full strength- well, almost, since he was just a little drained. Either way, he was healthy and a certain outsider was late for work. A maid had informed him that Alice had not answered the door of her room, and so he chose to go check on her himself. "Alice, are you there?" he called through the door, knocking. "Y-Yes…" she tried to call back, only to end up in a fit of coughs, her hand immediately coming up to cover her mouth as she did so. "I'm here—" she choked out through her coughs, only paining her throat. How long had she been asleep…? If Sidney were here, then it must have been longer then she expected

His black ears perked up as much as they were able. Those coughs did not sound pleasant in the least. "I'm coming in!" Sidney said loudly, opening the door with a swift and decisive push. Even from where he stood the moment he stepped in the door, he could see how dark Alice's face had flushed from coughing. A nasty color, and one that didn't belong on her face- that was a thought he wasn't planning to voice.

Straight away the questions began. "Are you sick? Did you catch a cold? You haven't been anywhere with a less than healthy environment recently, have you?" So many questions, and all that did was make her head spin even more then it did before. "I-I don't know… I came back after visiting Blood and Elliot, and I fell asleep, and woke up like this" she explained. "How long have I been asleep…?"

"Hmph, so it was them…" Sidney felt neither surprise nor anger, only irritation that the Hatters had shared whatever they carried with someone from this Castle. "If you have only just woken, you've been asleep three time periods, and you are going to keep sleeping and stay in that bed until you are recovered."

Was he taking out his former annoyance that she was sick now? Perhaps. Did he think that she might have gotten his illness? Yes indeed. If this was actually his fault, then… "I slept that long—" She immediately tried to get up, only for her to wince and lean back due to her spinning head. "I can't just stay in bed any longer… I need to help with some work…" she insisted

"Absolutely not," answered Sidney straight away. "I understand your desire to work, but if you are as sick as this then the only thing you will do is collapse and cause trouble. I will not allow you to work while you are unwell- it will make you worse and will result in no productivity." Listen to the pot calling the kettle black.

"But I don't want to fall behind" she insisted stubbornly, turning to place her feet against the floor, forcing herself to stand up, wobbling as she did so. "I— I have to work" she stated stubbornly. "I _will_ work"

"You will stay in that bed if I have to tie you to it!" snapped Sidney. He reached out to place his hands on her shoulders, gently but firmly pushing her back down onto the bed. "You are not the only one who has, or rather will have work to catch up on! Stay and sleep, or you'll be sick for much longer! I'll have medicine and tea brought and another blanket…" he insisted, as she stared back at him stubbornly. "Then get some ropes" she demanded, as she forced herself back up, her head throbbing once again, causing her to wince as she got back to her feet. "I don't want to just lie in bed while everyone else works hard!"

"Then I will. Maids! Bring hot tea, cold medicine, and several yards of rope!" he called out the door- two maids had accompanied him. They bowed and left to fetch the items, while Sidney continued to press on Alice's shoulders to make her sit. As he did, the strain to his still weak body and the angle made one of his knees give out, dropping him down onto his knees.

His hands were still on Alice's shoulders, no unwanted contact occurring, thankfully. He gritted his teeth; how he hated illnesses. "Even you are exerting yourself" she stated simply, as she tried to stand once again, pushing his arms away from her shoulders. "You hypocrite… If you're going to work even in your condition, so will I. And no way am I actually going to let you tie me to a bed"

… She had a point that he was being hypocritical.

Not that Sidney wanted to listen, of course. "At least I am over my own illness, which I managed by _resting_!" he shot back. "And because I have _already spent six time periods resting_, I am over my illness, albeit still tired." He clicked his tongue.

"If this is how you're going to be…" Not wanting to waste any more energy, he chose to resort to drastic measures, standing and wrapping both arms around her to push both of them sideways onto the bed. This way he landed on the bed rather than on top of her- crushing Alice did not appeal to him.

"W-What are you doing—?!" she exclaimed hoarsely, as she squirmed uncomfortably. "You're just going to get yourself sick again" she brought her hand up to cough into her hand, wheezing as she tried to breathe through the fit of coughing "Ah… I'm sorry," apologized Sidney, who had certainly not meant to set her coughing. His stubbornness won out against the guilt, prompting him to continue with, "I won't get sick again. More importantly, if this is what it takes to keep you in bed, I will hold onto you until you give in and stay in bed."

As a rabbit, his body temperature was a little higher than hers; at the very least he'd be keeping her warm.

"I don't see why you have to be so stubborn" she grumbled in a low voice, as she ended up moving a bit towards Sidney. She had been having a few chills, and the warmth that radiated from his body was all the more comforting to her. "You're the stubborn one," Sidney shot back, voice no louder than hers.

"Geez, you're this unwell and you think that you can work? Absolutely not. You can work harder than ever once you've recovered to make up for lost time, but for now you're going to stay in bed and REST!" Actually, the chance to rest as well was a quiet relief to him, and he didn't plan to move until the maids returned. Or perhaps not even then.

"I don't understand why you care so much about my health. I thought you hated me…" she replied weakly, as she soon began to relax, both facially and muscularly (Fuck if that isn't a word) "But if that's what you think is best, then fine…"

"… Geh…" The sound was almost inaudible and was a testament to Sidney's scrambling thoughts. "I do hate you. But Her Majesty values you, and you work better when you're well. I won't have sacrifice quality for speed." He tipped his head up, a motion that hid his face from her. "You as well… You're still sick, right?" she sneezed into the elbow opposite her and turned back to face him. "You should rest a little more too…"

He clicked his tongue. "One, I AM resting right now, and two, I am not sick any longer. I'm merely not up to full strength yet. As you are the one who is truly sick, you are the one who needs to rest more." "… Hey Sidney? I know it may be a bit much to ask… But could you do something for me? And in return I'll lie down and rest until you see fit that I can work again…"

"Hmm? What is it?" He was at least curious, was perhaps even interested. If it would mean she'd stay and sleep, he would probably take her up on it. "Out with it, quickly."

"Can you stay with me for awhile…? I know you need to work… But I've been having these weird chills… And you're really warm…" she hesitated, but felt much more comfortable with his warmth. "So I was just…. Hoping you could stay longer…"

"Stay…?" She actually _wanted_ him to be here? She'd been so adamant before about being left alone so that she could work, and yet she now wanted him to stay? Warm or not, that was a big request. Even so… Sidney sighed. "I was already prepared to stay here for a good length of time; a little longer won't hurt," he muttered.

"Thanks…" she murmured, as she coughed once more into her hand, trying to stop before she ended up in another fit of coughs. "Sorry… I didn't think I was so sick…" she shivered a bit as she spoke. "Hmph. You are, so you had better stay here." He placed a hand to her forehead, testing her temperature. "Not a severely high temperature, but it isn't something to laugh at either." Scooting up a little, Sidney pulled her closer; at this angle his lips were nearly to her forehead.

Being pulled closer, she instinctively curled up a bit, burrowing into the warmth. "If I fall asleep… Don't tie me to the bed please…" she mumbled weakly "Why would I tie you to the bed when you're already falling asleep and comfortable where you are?" muttered Sidney, who was feeling a lot more drowsy now as well. The maids should be back by now; where were they? He'd have to yell at them later… For now he could only stifle a yawn.

Alice already had her eyes closed, her chest rising slowly and falling, her mouth ever so slightly agape, given she couldn't breathe properly through a stuffy nose.

Even though she was dozing off, she remained curled against the prime minister and his warmth, her hands pressed to her own chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. Was she actually falling asleep after all? Sidney couldn't blame her- she had seemed much too sleepy even when she'd woken. With her cuddled up close like this, he felt himself relaxing even further, eyes drifting shut before long. Just a little sleep would be nice… Even before he knew it, he was asleep.

-x-

_**A/N: The title before was going to be Give It A Rest. But this worked better. ANYWHO. This was from a RP between me and my dear Sidney (NuitNoirechan) u v u Love you darling**_

_**I will ship this to the grave. And I know you will too. **_

_**Tsunderella Bunbun x Stubborn ass outsider 5ever.**_

_**OTP material here. O.T.P.**_


End file.
